world_of_vigilantesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mako Tori
OVERVIEW ---- Dr. Mako Tori is a citizen residing within the confines of Murs de Fer. Little is known about his history or previous life beyond the Sector due to his recent transport into the facility. Mako's personality at times have been quite hard to read, almost bouncing all over the place. Generally wholehearted and flirtatious around his friends, he comes off very distant, almost malicious even to those who wonder into the Static Zone to which he resides. This may be due to his protective nature as well as his primal instincts. Ironic to his immortal lifestyle, it is because of this that he possesses innate suicidal tendencies, longing to find a solution that will put him down permanently. He lives within the Static Zone for this very reason, as it provides him a false sense of "mortality". He is currently the 87th vessel of his resurrection cycle. APPEARANCE ---- As Mako, his current vessel appears to be an asian human male in his mid-twenties standing at 5’10 ft and weighing 153 lbs, possessing a lean muscular build. He sports a maroon long turtleneck sweater with black joggers. He normally wears glasses, though more of a fashion statement rather than for medical reasons. He possesses light hazel eyes that slightly shifts to bright yellow from time to time. He has a dark red ruffled bowl cut swept to one side with a fade with two small wing-like structures on coming out from the sides of his head. TIMELINE ---- Origins Long forgotten to time, Mako’s original name is unknown. He has gone through many lifetimes, always reborn with a new one. In the very beginning, there was once a little girl. She was constantly ridiculed by daughters of the village because she wasn’t as beautiful as they were. This humiliation would follow her every footstep throughout her life. Saddened that her daughter constantly fell victim to heartbreak and became ashamed of who she was, the girl’s mother spoke to her of an ancient legend. Up in the mountains, at the very peak that resided closest to the sun compared to all else, lived the Huma. A majestic and powerful sun bird that was so beautiful, that it was thought rainbows were actually created every time it flew. It is said that whoever was to lay their eyes upon it would be blessed and bestowed great fortune. However, one must never take what isn’t given, or they will be forced to burn in a fate even worse than death. Believing that the creature would grant her freedom from the confines of humiliation, she scoured the highest peaks, in search of the grand light that graced all. With the search coming to a complete failure, she grew weary and tired, collapsing onto the edge of a cliff. Staring down into the abyss as death greeted her from below, nothing but pain and sorrow radiated throughout her body as the belief that it was impossible to fix who she really was dawned upon her. Before she could roll over towards her death, a large flash of light appeared before her. Streams of light stretched to every corner in the sky while the rays of seemingly endless colors touched her face. The song of a million birds erupted throughout the heavens themselves as the majestic creature came descending down upon the girl. Amazed and in awe, she reached out her hands towards the light, tears began to fall as her wish had been finally granted. However, as the tip of her finger placed itself amongst the feathers, the girl began to erupt into a blaze. Her screams echoed throughout the mountains, so loud that even the trees below would shake. What seemed endless eventually died out as she was reduced down to nothing but a mere pile of ash. Murs de Fer Jump to modern day, Dr. Mako Tori arises within a train station, clueless of how or when he was placed there. RELATIONSHIPS ---- POWERS ---- Phoenix Physiology: Being cursed by the 'Huma', Mako’s body transcended that of a normal human, gaining the abilities of the phoenix itself. Abilities include: * Phoenix Transformation: Mako is capable of changing his body at will to become a phoenix for a certain amount of time. The maximum amount being thirty minutes. In this form, he is capable of flight, producing flames from his feathers, grow in size up to 10 meters in height with a 20 meter wingspan, and being able to channel powerful gusts of wind. However, each form differs based on his preference, yet always revolving around becoming a large red avian creature. Some variations include: - Growing four wings from his back while maintaining his arms and legs - Both arms becoming wings while producing smaller ones as a second pair - Both forms can vary between becoming completely engulfed in flames or having normal dominantly red feathers with rainbowed coloring towards the ends. - He is capable of hybrid transformation, having both the qualities of his human form and his phoenix form, though the duration of this transformation is doubled compared to others, his general attack power is halved. * Minor Healing Factor: Mako possesses some level of healing due to his unique physiology. For example, should he be shot with a pistol (say .45 caliber)in a non-fatal area, he can fully recover from the wound within five hours. It also appears that his immune system is slightly enhanced as well, capable of producing antibodies much quicker than a normal human, providing a slightly stronger resistance to disease and toxins. * Telepathic Emotion Inducement: Previously thought to be increased charisma, in actuality Mako is capable of attacking or influencing another individual's emotions through psionic methods. He uses this ability unconsciously when transforming into his various phoenix forms, most notably the emotions of amazement, ecstacy, and admiration. However, when angered, Mako is able to induce intense fear into his enemies, often through violent imagery within their minds and generally through his eyes by changing colors from the usual light hazel to bright yellow. Victims of his psionic attacks often speak of being in a void that was set ablaze into an inferno with the eyes of death staring straight into their soul as the songs of birds echoed about. * Heat Generation: Mako is capable of generating intense heat from his body, capable of allowing either his whole body to become heated or concentrating it into specific areas, most notably his hands. Though he is capable of doing this while in phoenix form, he is exclusively limited to this ability when in human form. * Flame Mimicry/Generation: Mako is only able to produce flames from his feathers should he choose to transform. In regular human form, he is only able to produce heat. He most notably uses this to enhance the damage of his feather throwing. * Wind Generation: Mako is only able to produce strong gusts of wind through the flap of his wings should he choose to transform. In regular human form, he is unable to perform this. * Enhanced Stamina and Endurance: Due to being of an avian variety, Mako possesses enhanced lung capacity, allowing his oxygen intake to be much greater than a human. * Enhanced Vision: Due to his avian physiology, Mako possesses enhanced vision as he was capable of spotting Jaya two miles away. * Enhanced Strength: During Mako's transformation, his physical strength increases the farther he is into his phoenix form. Through partial transformation, Mako is capable of sending another man flying across the room by delivering a back-hand with his wings. * Enhanced Durability: Capable of hardening his feathers for blade-based combat, Mako is capable of utilizing this ability for defensive purposes as well. Most notably, he can use his wings as shields or even treat this full-bodied feathers as armor. Though he is only capable of blocking regular stabs, slashes, or blunt trauma to an extent. * Immortality: As a creature that represents rebirth, Mako essentially can never permanently die. Upon “dying”, Mako will always return as a new vessel of a random race and of a random sex of a human in their late twenties. Each death throughout the years has decreased the necessary time needed before resurrection, starting with needing to wait one year from his first death, ending at twenty four hours for his most recent death. This duration now remains permanent. The memories of his past remain unscathed upon resurrection, however any events within the last forty eight hours prior to his death is seemingly wiped, though due to having experienced this drawback multiple times, Mako has developed methods of regaining these lost memories through "dropping bread crumbs." This also means that once he has come back as a new vessel, his physical body's muscle memory regarding his abilities as a phoenix are reset, but the knowledge of his full potential is still intact. Mako’s vessel can “die” either by conventional killing methods or can keep living for one hundred years before disintegrating into ash for the next resurrection cycle. His body will never visibly age due to the curse preventing him from doing so as the age of his first death was at 24. SKILLS ---- Keen Intellect: Due to his many lifetimes, Mako has gained an abundance of knowledge within multiple fields through memory. However, they return to him in random flashes rather than by choice. His current field of expertise is biochemistry and human physiology. * Multilingual: Having lived as multiple different vessels of a variety of ethnicity and cultures, Mako is quite knowledgeable in speaking different languages, though the level of fluency with each one is not equal. His current specialties are in English, Vietnamese, Spanish, and Japanese. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: Mako trained and studied multiple martial arts techniques from different cultures throughout his many lifetimes, though each body is rather well adjusted to specific ones. His current one is well adept in adaptive street fighting. Expert Marksmanship: Mako is an expert marksman. As one of his main methods of long ranged attacks, he is capable of launching feathers from his arms similar to blades with deadly precision. Investigation Skills: Mako is a very capable detective, able to track down and deduce the existence of The Stalkers organization all on his own without the assistance of a third-party. Artistry: As an exceptional artist, Mako utilizes this skill through his investigation on The Stalkers, drawing out the faces of the individuals involved with the numerous incidents. FORMER POWERS ---- Enhanced Charisma: It was previously believed that due to the beauty aspects of his powers, Mako possessed abnormal amounts of charisma compared to that of a normal human. This allowed him to uplift the spirits of other individuals by just a smile. However, this was later proved to be the work of a completely different ability as Mako's recent uncontrollable outbursts have sent tremendous fear into those often being able to keep a leveled head. S-1 CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES ---- Code Green: If subject appears calm and docile, S-1 operatives are required to utilize special tungsten handcuffs for containment. Subject is to be escorted to a 20 feet by 30 feet holding cell with 8 inch thick walls consisting of reinforced tungsten. Containment squad should only consist of three personnel. Code Red: If appearing hostile or has lost control of their transformed state, S-1 operatives are to utilize fire retardant to suppress any heat generated by subject, followed by a bombardment of concussive grenades, stun grenades, and repeated blasts from sonic cannons until brought unconscious. Once subject has been neutralized, S-1 operatives are required to utilize special tungsten handcuffs for containment. Subject is to be escorted to a 20 feet by 30 feet holding cell with 8 inch thick walls consisting of reinforced tungsten. Containment squad should consist of at least ten personnel. *Addendum Notes: *S-1 operatives are to refrain from utilizing null-gas during any attempt to contain subject. Due to the negation attributes of this chemical, subject's ability to maintain a human form will be nullified, causing him to return to his massive original form, potentially causing further unintended harm or destruction. *Air-borne vehicles are considered off-limits when in pursuit of subject. *All fire-based artillery are to be kept away from subject during either containment procedures. *All personnel must refrain from making eye-contact with subject should his eyes begin to turn yellow. *Do not attempt to terminate subject. This will result in immediate enactment of Code Red if subject was originally docile. Upon termination, subject will relocate itself at a different location, resulting in a repeat of the containment procedures. TRIVIA ---- *Mako's full name in Japanese is roughly translated to "Bird of Truth", with 'mako' meaning "child of truth" and 'tori' meaning "bird". Though the kanji used for 'mako' represents a childish aspect rather than a literal meaning. *Dr. Mako Tori is portrayed by Luffy1298 *Though he is well aware of his doctoral status, he chooses to abandon it as being in captivity of Sector-1 has, in his own words, "stripped it of its meaning." *Due to being resurrected countless times with each duration in-between subsequently decreasing to a couple of weeks around the times during WWI, WWII, as well as the Vietnam War, Mako has essentially served on both sides of each war with a new vessel. *It is quite possible that the many bird-like deities throughout human culture such as Garuda, Fenghuang, and Chol, were actually different depictions of Mako himself during his many lifetimes. *At one point in his earliest days, specifically during Biblical times, upon accidentally revealing his abilities he was mistaken for the fallen angel Lucifer as depicted within the Bible. It is quite possible that because of this, he directly influenced the creation of both Satanism and Luciferianism. *It is quite possible that Mako's need for isolation stems from the fact that he suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), often getting flashbacks of his haunting encounter with the Huma resulting in uncontrolled transformations that lead to violent outbursts. Some may speculate that due to this lack of control, Mako is far more dangerous to the residents of Murs de Fer as a tier 1 than would he be a tier 5. *Though Mako seems to share the same power classification as Jess, another residence of Murs de Fer who also possesses the power to transform into a phoenix, their ability to do so differs drastically. Jess is biologically a human at her roots who can become a phoenix, thus making her abilities becoming aligned with phoenix mimicry. In contrast, Mako is biologically a phoenix, who can take on a human form in order to safely live within Murs de Fer without causing collateral damage, making his abilities to be classified as ''true ''phoenix physiology. *To others, Mako comes off as a cannibal due to his constant feasting upon human prey within the Static Zone and others who happen to wander in passed the gates. However, due to his biological race, he is technically not officially considered one. This also means he does not suffer from the medical consequences of partaking in such a diet, aka. prions. *Mako is demisexual as living multiple lives as both male and female has led him to prefer the personalities of his partners rather than their physical appearance. *Though his powers and skillset would be most preferable should he have joined The Cleaners, Mako refuses to do so as he is against their power supremacy ideals due to its reminiscence of Nazism. *Mako's main goal in life is to end his resurecction cycle and permanently rest in peace. This is most likely why he chooses to live in the Static Zone, though he knows it won't work, he still finds comfort in it as the area symbolizes "true mortality." *Due to the nature of Mako's immortality, the Static Zone concept doesn't affect him in the same manner as the other residents are. *Mako's tier interaction is quite unique compared to the other super-humans as upon resurrection it will reset back to 1 either by being killed or reaching tier 5 for about a month. Category:Neutral